Geez! It's just a stupid Navi!
by Shipposfollower243
Summary: Alice breaks Lains Navi by accident so she wants to pay her back. Where will Alice find the money she need to buy the new Navi? Plz R&R.
1. How Alice broke the Navi

This is my first Serial experiments Lain fanfic! I know It's not meant to have humor, but who cares? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

At Lain's house, a truck stopped by ready to lift off the blocks of tough titanium steel to her. Alice walked by and wondered what was going on, she stepped to Lain's frontyard while the workers dropped off the blocks and went away with their trucks. Before Lain could close the door, Alice came in and asked why she ordered titanium steel to her house.

" I need it to upgrade my Navi, can you help me?"

" Sure I'd love to! What do you want me to do?"

Lain started unwrapping the boxes.

" Just take these boxes up to my room and beside the Navi that's all."

While Lain was giving instructions, Alice was daydreaming about her boyfriend.

" Um Alice? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yes, the titanium. I'll do it!

She carried the blocks upstairs, while Lain was unwrapping more boxes. Then Mika came walking down to her making beeping sounds with her hand adjusted to the shape of a telephone as always. Lain had to stop unwrapping and walk with her to the living room to keep her from bumping into anything.After that, Lain realized that her sixty page book report which was a week overdue was still incomplete along with her geography project.

" Aw man! I can't believe I completely forgot about it! How am I going to ever upgrade my Navi today with my homework hanging?"

Then Mika came back walking, and Lain had to walk with her to the washroom, and then to the basement.

Lain was starting to get pissed.

"Geez! This is going to take all day if Mika doesn't snap out of her "Mood of mentalness"! And plus I have that stupid book report! What could get worse?

Alice called out from the upstairs room.

" Hey Lain! Did you say you want me to put these blocks on TOP of your Navi?"

But then the Navi couldn't hold the blocks and it collapsed on top of Alice. Lain immediately ran upstairs and screamed

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Alice answered under the pile of Navi pieces and steel blocks.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

" Not you! The Navi! My beautiful Navi is broken! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Are you okay Navi? Please be okay! Don't die! Don't die!"

Alice just twitched an eyebrow.

" Wow, I never knew Lain loved her Navi so much, so much the she forgot about me!"

Lain turned back to Alice with fire in her eyes. Alice just backed away from her and sweatdropped.

" Um, I just remebered I have homework to do! Bye!

Without hesitating, she ran out of Lain's house and to the streets gasping.

Next day at school, Alice invited Reika and Juri to her house and told them everything that happened last night.

"Whoa that really is bad news! How are you going to make it up to her?"

Reika and Juri looked at her curiously

" I am going to buy Lain a new Navi! That's how!"

But Juri wasn't quite sure how Alice could manage that.

" But Where will you get the money to buy the Navi? they've gotten expensive now that they were renovated. It cost at least five thousand, maybe even more!

Alice wasn't quite sure how she could get so much money either. But she did save some money since her early age. So she asked Juri and Reika if they had a bank account.

" Yes we do! In fact we started our accounts at our early age just like you!

Alice was relieved to hear that.

" Um okay. How much have you saved so far?"

Reika answered fifty cents and Juri answered twenty five cents.

Alice fainted.

"That's it! That's all you have! fifty, twenty five cents? Don't you ever get allowences?"

" No we don't."

" Then HOW am I going to pay for the new Navi!"

Reika gave a suggestion.

" Uh...Find some money on the Ground?"

Alice just grumbled.

" Shut up. Like I would be even lucky to find a penny."

" Well you could get a part time job, I mean your getting old."

" What! OLD? WHAT THE HELL!

" Hey! No graphic swearing Alice!"

" Who do you think you are! My MOM?

" Look, can you two stop fighting and get back to the subject?"

Juri sighed.

Reika just frowned.

" All I'm saying is that if you want to repay Lain, the best way is to get a part-time job."

" A part-time job! No way I'm going to work at this age!"

" It was only a FUCKING suggestion! Sheesh!"

Alice blinked.

"Um...Didn't you say no graphic swearing like what, two minutes ago?"

" Whatever, so are you going to find a job or what?"

Alice pondered whether to find a part-time job. She knew it would take some work, but she really wanted to get that new Navi for Lain. Then finally she decided, that she would get a part time job and get that money.

" I'm going to do it! No matter what it takes!".

End of Chapter

I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't flame me!


	2. My first job and I get fired already!

Hello people! This is the second chapter of my story! I've been under a lot of strain...BUT I LIVED! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as the alarm clock rang, Alice crushed it with her mallet and jumped out of bed. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, she went out into the bright sunlight and off to school. At school, Lain was standing at her desk and waiting for school to start. Alice went over to her to tell her about last night.

"Hi Lain! I just wanted to apoligize for what I did yesterday."

Lain gave her a smile.

" Oh, it was nothing. It was just a stupid Navi anyways, you're more important to me."

" Really? I...Hey! Look! A penny!"

Alice chased after the piece of copper; Lain's smile wipped off of her face.

" Alice, you just ruined the special moment we were having, thanks a lot. These "moments"doesn't occur a lot in these days you know?"

Alice picked up the penny and held it tight.

" Sorry, Lain. I just wanted to save money to get you a new Navi, it's the only way to pay you back."

" Um...Alice, I don't need another Nav...

Alice interupted

" Oh nonsense! You worked on that twisted computer five hours a day! Surely it must have been important to you! Don't worry Lain! I'll get you that Navi, no matter what it takes!"

Said Alice as she stood up on the desk.

Suddenly, The homeroom teacher came into the class and saw what Alice was doing."

" Mizuki Alice! I demand an explaination for this!"

Alice froze in horror.She quickly tried to think of an excuse.

" Um...Uh...I...Uh...Um...I was uh trying to touch the ceiling! Yeah! I was only trying to touch the cieling to see how much I've grown!"

" DETENTION!"

Alice fell off of the desk and sighed

" Hell hole, here I come."

After school...

Alice went to look for part time and simple jobs. She went to a near by library and asked the owner if the library needed any help. The librarian gave Alice the opportunity to work in this library, she immediatly started to organize the books just as she was told to. While Alice was managing the library the librarian went out to another room to eat his lunch.

Later...

Alice finished the organizing just in time for the librarian to come out of the other room. He looked around the library, and saw that Alice did pretty well.

" Well, Mizuki Alice! It looks like you did a great job! Here's your bill...Wait a minute!"

The librarian looked around the counter and saw that the pile of papers were no where to be seen. He grabbed Alice by the collar and shaked her angrily.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU PUT ALL THE PAPER THAT WAS ON THE COUNTER?"

Alice gulped and sweat dropped at the same time.

" I-I thought they were garbage so I threw them in the fireplace!"

The librarian let go of Alice and screamed

" THAT WAS ALL THE IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS THATKEPT THE LIBRARY UP! YOU'RE FIRED!"

Alice was thrown out literally onto the sidewalk along with her school bag. Holding onto her head, Alice sighed

"Geez, I get fired so quickly at my first job and I haven't even recieved a nickle! Maybe this whole job thing was harder than I thought...Well I better keep on trying!"

Juri and Reika walked by where Alice was kicked out and giggled.

" So, you got fired on your first job! Already!"

Alice gave a death glare at both of them.

" I am THIS close from giving you PERMANENT DAMAGE!"

She chased after the two girls all around the city, until she came across Lain. Without noticing, Alice ran over her. Lain, who was now pancake flat, had swirls on her eyes.

" I believe that Alice is in her "mood of mentalness" just like Mika."


	3. Trouble at Cyberia

The week has killed me, I had sooooooo much homework! (Stupid adults preparing me for highschool! AAAAARRR!) Well enough about me, here's the next chapter. PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE I need more reviews! I especially need someone to tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The day after Alice got fired, she reunited back with her friends and Lain and started to look for jobs again. She couldn't find a place where help was wanted, so she decided to take a break from the whole part time job thing and take the time to hang out with her friends again. Until she finds a job she would be herself, she promised.

Alice Emailed her friends to let them know that she was going to party at cyberia, since she hasn't been there for a long time. Juri, Reika and Lain all decided to come to Cyberia as well.

At Cyberia...

Juri and Reika made it on time but Lain seemed to be missing. Alice wondered where could she be?

" That's funny, Lain Emailed me and said that she would love to come. Why isn't she here?"

Then Alice's Email messanger (or whatever you call it) rang. She got an Email from Lain saying that she couldn't come over tonight.

Juri and Reika ased her why couldn't Lain come.

" Lain said that she was grounded for breaking into Area 51"

" She broke into Area 51? What happened to the 50, the 49, the 48, the 47, the 46...

" Never mind about that. Let's party!"

While Juri and Reika were dancing Alice secretly thought of where to get a part time job.

" Concentrate Alice! Where would I be able to earn money? Think! Focus!"

Then right on the middle of the Cyberia cafe, Alice started doing yoga to concentrate.

"Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

All the dancers started to stare at Alice due to her weirdness. Juri and Reika sweatdropped.

"Um, Alice? Maybe Lain was right. You do have "the mood of mentalness", and we recommend that you should cut down on your sugar intake."

Alice blushed beet red.

" Sorry everyone heh heh. _C'mon Alice you retard! You promised that you would be yourself!"_

A boy walked by and saw Alice holding her round head out of frustration

"In case you are looking for a job, have you ever looked at that sign over there?"

" Huh? What sign?"

" The one beside your face."

The boy was right, the sign was right beside Alice and she didn't even notice it." Help wanted" was written.

" Oh, it was there. I'm so stupid. Well now that I know that the Cyberia cafe needs assistance, I'll be happy to help! ( So I could get Lain the new Navi.)

Later...

Alice came out dressed as a waiter. Juri and Reika jumped back from her.

" Uh...No offense about the outfit , but are you sure you can handle this? What if you mess up like last time?"

" Mess up? How hard could bringing some soda to costumers could be? Nothing to it! I'll get that computer for Lain in no time!"

Just before anything could happen, the same boy that helped Alice played with his hot chocolate with a spoon. His mother begged for him to stop.

" Aw mom! It's just hot chocolate! How dangerous could it be?"

Then he accidently flicked some of the hot chocolate and it landed on the eyes of a waiter who happened to pass by.

" OWWWWWWW! MY EYES! IT BURNS!"

The boy thought it was amusing so he started taking pictures with his digital camera.

The waiter threw the sodapop bottle and the contents of it landed on a woman.

" AAAHHH! My hair! My beautiful hair!I just got it bleached and cleaned!AAAA!

The waiter who got second degree burns in his eyes knocked over a table full of sodapops and root beer, which landed on Alice ,Juri, and Reika.

SPLASH!

The three girls stared at each other, Especially Alice who got most of the liquid stains on her waiter clothes.

" On second thought, I'll just find another job."

The boy had taken four pictures. The first one had the waiter holding his face, The second one had sodapops and rootbeer landing on the woman, The third one showed the waiter knocking over the table, And the last one showed The three girls covered with stains. He was about to take another picture of Alice's funnyexpression but she punched the camera making the fifth picture all black with nothing on it. The boy ran out of Cyberia and examined the pictures except for the fifth one.

" HAHAHAHA! These pictures are so fucking hilarious! I can't wait to get home and post them on the internet! HAHAHA!

Then his mother came and dragged him to the car.

" You are grounded Mister! And I will never take you to Cyberia ever again!"

"Aw Man!"

After the incident...

Alice walked back to her house hoping to find another job soon and repay Lain.

"How will I ever repay Lain at this way?- Sigh-I guess I'll just have to dream it.

The song one day one dream by Tackey and Tsubasa started playing

_You can now dream furikazashi...  
I'm in a world kakenuke you..._

Alice booted the band to the sky and continued to walk back home.

End of Chapter

* * *

Just to let you know, This story really happened. When I was young I accidently flicked Miso soup at a waiter's face. Man, I sure got into alot of trouble back then. 


End file.
